1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sucker-type suspension structure, and more particularly to a sucker-type suspension structure that may be positioned on the wall stably and rigidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sucker-type suspension structure in accordance with the prior art comprises a sucker, a sucker cover, a press body, and a gear bushing. The press body is pivotally mounted on the sucker cover and may press the sucker cover, so that the sucker may be secured on an object, such as the wall, so that the conventional sucker-type suspension structure may be secured on the wall for hanging an article. However, the press body is pivotally mounted on the sucker cover, so that the press body cannot be secured on the sucker cover rigidly and stably. Thus, the press body is easily pivoted to detach from the sucker cover, so that the conventional sucker-type suspension structure is easily detached from the wall.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional sucker-type suspension structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sucker-type suspension structure, wherein the protective locking pin is in turn extended through the pin passage holes of the suspension hook and the pin passage hole of the pull plate of the sucker, so that the suspension hook may be secured on the pull plate of the sucker, thereby preventing the suspension hook from being detached and pivoted relative to the pull plate of the sucker due to an external force.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a sucker-type suspension structure, wherein the cover press lugs of the suspension hook are rested on the back face of the sucker cover, and the resting face of the suspension hook is rested on the wall, so that the sucker-type suspension structure in accordance with the present invention may be positioned on the wall stably and rigidly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a sucker-type suspension structure, wherein the resting face of the suspension hook is rested on the wall, thereby increasing the structural strength of the suspension hook, so that the suspension hook of the sucker-type suspension structure in accordance with the present invention may be used to support a heavier article.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a sucker-type suspension structure, comprising a sucker, a sucker cover, and a suspension hook, wherein:
the sucker has an outer wall having a center provided with a pull plate, the pull plate has a distal end formed with a rod passage hole for passage of a pivot rod;
the sucker cover is mounted on the outer wall of the sucker, and has a center formed with a rectangular plate passage hole for passage of the pull plate of the sucker; and
the suspension hook has a top formed with a U-shaped plate receiving space for receiving the pull plate of the sucker, the U-shaped plate receiving space of the suspension hook has two side walls each having a first section formed with a rod passage hole for passage of the pivot rod, and a second section formed with a cover press lug rested on an outer wall of the sucker cover.
Preferably, the pull plate has a mediate portion formed with a pin passage hole for passage of a protective locking pin, and each of the two side walls of the U-shaped plate receiving space of the suspension hook has a mediate section formed with a pin passage hole for passage of the protective locking pin.
Preferably, the sucker is integrally made of soft plastic material.
Preferably, the pull plate is integrally made of rigid plastic material.
Preferably, the sucker cover is integrally made of rigid plastic material.
Preferably, the suspension hook is substantially 5-shaped.
Preferably, the suspension hook has a lower portion provided with a resting face.
Preferably, the outer wall of the sucker cover is provided with an extension plate protruded outward and formed with a pin passage hole for passage of a protective locking pin, the suspension hook has a mediate portion formed with a plate receiving recess for receiving the extension plate of the sucker cover, and the plate receiving recess of the suspension hook has two side walls each formed with a pin passage hole for passage of the protective locking pin.